Microsoft Mary: The Movie/Transcript
The following is an unfinished transcript for the 2016 Flash-animated film, Microsoft Mary: The Movie. Part 1: Microsoft Mary's Introduction/Opening Title (Shows Bryanston Pictures logo) (Shows black screen) Text: Bryanston Pictures presents (a flashlight is turned on and Microsoft Mary walks through the dark) Microsoft Mary: Ahem! Attention viewers at your theaters. I'm here to be reminding you, that the following movie may contain some follow-up toons, including cartoon violence that would not be appreciated while you're watching. In fact that you're thinking if you're lying some content, i'm really thinking that I really am not kidding. No, really. I know that you guys are wasted to watch this crap, but really, this movie have to rebound the fact of videos we did. (camera closes up on Microsoft Mary's face) And it's because all you people at Satan's Kingdom are a complete naughty... and so are... you! (fades to white and shows the Davemadson characters running, then the title logo says Microsoft Mary: The Movie, then fades to black) Part 2: Harvey Zilth and The Toy (fades to the Walmart store) Harvey Zilth: I never talked to Scotty about his Beulah fetish, so, I gotta go to Walmart to buy something. (Harvey Zilth walks inside the store.) Harvey Zilth: And yes, I like it better than the Salvation Army store. I can't wait to buy stuff from it. (Microsoft Mary and her friend Beulah are in their car.) Beulah: Where does Harvey Zilth off to, Mary? Microsoft Mary: He went to Walmart to buy some stuff, and he's fifteen years old. I'm in a bad mood because he told me not to kiss Microsoft Mike every day, every minute, every second. Beulah: Oh boy, that fifteen-year-old sneak won't stop buying anything at the baby isle. It's for babies. (Microsoft Mary and Beulah are inside Walmart.) Microsoft Mary: I wonder if this store that has Van Morrison songs all over it. (Harvey Zilth looks at a toy.) Harvey Zilth: Oh boy, I can't wait to buy the toy. (Harvey Zilth walks off with the toy.) (Microsoft Mary is talking with the manager.) Microsoft Mary: Which way did he go? Manager: He went that way. (Everything is red and Microsoft Mary is mad.) Microsoft Mary ( Robosoft 5 voice ): I hate this. What are we gonna do with him now? (Outside of Walmart, Harvey Zilth exits with the toy in his hand.) Harvey Zilth: Ha ha! I bought the toy. (He stops.) I like to play it by my own. Only one and one. (Closeup of Harvey Zilth, who is scheming.) You will never give it back from me, and you'll never will! (Back inside Walmart, Microsoft Mary is mad.) Microsoft Mary: Let's go get him, Beulah! (Outside Walmart, Microsoft Mary and Beulah, angry, run towards Harvey Zilth, who is shocked.) Harvey Zilth: Oh no! Here comes Microsoft Mary and Beulah! (Harvey Zilth runs off and Microsoft Mary and Beulah chase him.) Microsoft Mary: Come back here with that toy, Harvey Zilth! (They run through a neighborhood, a backyard and a schoolyard. Closeup of Harvey Zilth who still has the toy and is on a sidewalk.) Harvey Zilth: Well guys, I can play it what I want. You can't catch me! (The manager of Walmart appears behind Harvey Zilth.) Manager: Hey! What did I tell you about shopping? (Harvey Zilth has the toy behind his back.) Harvey Zilth: I...don't know. Manager: And what is that in your hand? (She points to the toy. Harvey Zilth is thinking.) Harvey Zilth: Uh...nothing. Manager: From that moment of this, Harvey Zilth. (She takes the toy from Harvey Zilth, who is now sad.) Manager: I'll take this toy and give it back to Mary. (Microsoft Mary has the toy now and is happy.) Microsoft Mary: Wow! I finally got the best toy ever! My kids wanted to play with it. (She looks at Harvey Zilth.) So long, letch!. (Microsoft Mary leaves a kneeing Harvey Zilth alone.) Harvey Zilth: It's just another measly toy. Lernount and Hauspie Michelle took it from me and I've never had one. Sigh. (Fade to the outside of a supermarket. A bus leaves. Inside, people are shopping. Microsoft Mike runs across the screen as Microsoft Anna thinks. At the counter, Harvey Zilth walks up to the counter with Scotty in it.) Harvey Zilth: Hey Brian. Scotty: Is there something I'd like to help you? Harvey Zilth: This toy is very nice than the Tribe of Noise music so familar and the soundtrack of Rollberg. Can I have it back? (Officer Flanigan appears and Harvey Zilth is shocked.) Officer Flanigan: No you can't! You stole the toy, that means you can not have it back. You're going to jail! (In a jail cell, Harvey Zilth is locked up and sad.) Harvey Zilth: Sigh. What have I done? Why did he sholl me from last time? Oh well. I'm going to sleep for the rest of 100 days. (Harvey Zilth goes to sleep.) Part 3: 100 Day Investigation Black background title: 100 days later... (Fade to the outside of the City Jail. Inside, Harvey Zilth wakes up from his sleep then thinks, and then looks happy.) Harvey Zilth: Oh yes, I was correct. Now I can get out of jail free. (The jail cell opens and Harvey Zilth walks out. Meanwhile, outside, Mr. Hemdale and Microsoft Mary are talking.) Mr. Hemdale: Did you hear that Microsoft Mary? Harvey Zilth slept for 100 days. Microsoft Mary: What's that, Mr. Hemdale? (Mr. Hemdale speaks close to Microsoft Mary's ear.) Mr. Hemdale: One hundred days. (Echo) (The screen turns red and Microsoft Mary is mad.) Microsoft Mary ( Robosoft 5 voice ): ONE HUNDRED DAYS? THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL GROUND THAT GUY FROM WALMART!Category:Transcripts